1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices and more particularly to the dissipation of heat generated by a microprocessor.
2. Background
In operation, microprocessors and other electronic devices generate heat. Excess heat can damage a device if it is not dissipated. Therefore, generally, microprocessors and other heat-generating electronic devices utilize heat dissipating structures to dissipate excess heat.
FIG. 1 illustrates computer system 10 of the prior art. Microprocessor 40 or other heat-generating electronic devices generally are affixed to a printed circuit board (“PCB”) 20 that is coupled to spreader plate 30. In the case of microprocessor 40, a heat exchange system is usually affixed to the PCB through bolts or screws with an established gap or bond line thickness between a cooling plate or heat sink and microprocessor 40. Heat pipe 55 is coupled to heat exchanger 50 which allows air to pass through air inlet 70 and exit air outlet 80. Fan 60 generally continuously operates to cause air to pass through air inlet 70 and out air outlet 80 in order to cool computer system 10. One disadvantage to a conventional computer system such as that shown in FIG. 1 is due to the size of heat exchanger 50 and the limited capability of the heat pipe 55 to move heat to small air cooled heat exchanger 50 to cool a heat-generating source such as the microprocessor 40 that is shown in FIG. 1. What is needed is a configuration of a computer system whereby the heat-generating source is cooled at an enhanced rate.